Bill The Lizard
Bill The Lizard is a lizard from Wonderland, & one of the main heroes/anti-heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Charles Fleischer, Bill is a most harmless reptile, & may be approached freely without caution. Appearance Tall, & very thin. Has slimy bright green skin, kindly green eyes, a long tail, white teeth, a funny-shaped head, & a long pink tongue. Wears an olive-green shirt, black trousers, & a floppy black hat. Doesn’t wear shoes. Family *Nedley Hockley (father, deceased) *Melinda Hockley (mother, deceased) *Dennis Hockley (uncle) *Wendy Hockkley (aunt) *William "Bill" Hockley (cousin who looks just like him) Biography "I’m not gonna let you treat this girl like some kinda plaything!" To those who do not know him well, Bill The Lizard is a "thug" for Mouses Fiennes, therefore possibly a scoundrel come to do them harm. However, there are many rodents who would disagree with them—they know that Bill is a kind, gentle soul, not to mention a member of one of Mouse London’s greatest crimefighting forces. Of course, Bill has a story all his own... William Hockley was born to Nedley Hockley (a photographer) & his wife Melinda (a schoolteacher) in London, England, on April 16, 1870. Although he grew up in the bowels of the East End, Bill & his family were a good-natured crew, not to mention they were extremely well-off. (As a matter of fact, Bill was often tutored privately by his parents, who felt that it was a much safer alternative to walking through the dangerous streets just to get to school.) During his childhood, William was extremely kind, often wanting to nurse baby birds back to health whenever they landed by his house. Nedley and Melinda were proud of their boy, & tried their best to make sure he grew up to be a proper gentleman; however, it was not meant to be. In 1882, shortly after a 12-year-old William had made his way home from the local candy store, a giant cat had arrived & eaten his parents. A heartbroken William grieved for over 30 minutes, before making his way to the streets, where he made his new home. The poor boy, however, did not have to stay on the streets for long; a year after his parents’ death, William, now 13, was adopted & taken in by Mouses Fiennes, who immediately tried to corrupt him; however, the young lizard was given the nickname "Bill". Bill agreed to work for Mouses & become his thug...but little did Mouses know that Bill had his fingers crossed... For the next 17 years of his life, Bill faked many of the criminal assignments Mouses had given him, always doing the opposite of what he was supposed to do, be it sparing a child’s life or making a wax murder victim with corn syrup for blood. Of course, he couldn’t have done it without the help of his friends John Robertson, Max Henshaw, Bartholomew, his girlfriend Miriam, & the masseuse Olga. However, in 1897, Bill’s life would change forever... It was the eve of Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee on this very year. Mouses had retired, & now Professor Ratigan was ruling the thugs. The maleficent minions were throwing a party of sorts to commemorate Ratigan’s plan to assassinate the Queen & become the king of the mice. Everyone was celebrating that night, but Bartholomew had a bit too much fun; after guzzling champagne for over 5 minutes, the little stout thug had called Ratigan a most despised moniker...a “rat”. An infuriated Ratigan immediately offered Bartholomew to his pet cat Felicia, who put him in her mouth. However, Bill did not see the monstrous feline spit Bartholomew out—& because of that, he had decided that enough was enough. He planned to take the “remaining” members of the Goodie Gang, & escape with them to the countryside, where they would all start new lives. Bill’s plans, however, were interrupted when Ratigan appointed him as a fake guard for Mousetoria. Bill reluctantly agreed to be a part of his boss’ scheme...but as soon as Basil Of Baker Street & his friends had come to the rescue, he disobeyed his orders, & headed back for the hideout with the other thugs, who immediately made a mass migration to Regents Park, where they stayed until Mouses came out of retirement & rehired them. Bill The Lizard can still be seen at Mouses’ hideout, though he continues to fake crimes, like the benevolent creature he is. Bill, needless to say, is the exact opposite of his boss Mouses. A knight in shining armor, he will do anything to ensure that good triumphs over evil; he carries himself with an air of dignity, a sense of pride, & the mannerisms of a well-bred noble. Treating ladies, children, & the infirm (as well as his other would-be victims) with the utmost respect, Bill is the living symbol of a love that seems to have all but disappeared after the Middle Ages. His heart is that of a benevolent Christ-like figure, preaching universal love & righteousness to all. While not as brazen as certain friends of his, Bill can be very outspoken when need be, & will usually speak out whatever’s on his mind, not caring whether his voice is heard or not. There is that occasional happening, however, when Bill withdraws into a little shell & becomes nerdy & nervous, his body sweating & his teeth chattering at the mere mention of any given thing; most of the time, though, this loquacious lizard is but a chatterbox ever ready to work the charms of his voice. A sunny optimist & a believer in the best possible outcome of all things, Bill is always ready to make someone smile, whether by singing inspirational songs or offering words of encouragement. Fursonality Smart, cowardly, shy, stubborn, brave, demanding, authoritative, etc. Fursonal Information Likes Children, singing, toys & games, acting, faking crimes, being happy, playing the guitar, chivalry, kindness, music, being good, doctoring, reading Dislikes Being mean, chauvinism, rape, violence, Mouses Fiennes, villains, monsters, especially giants, being made fun of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent guitarist, singer, dancer, & actor; skilled at surgery & doctoring. Pastimes & Hobbies Singing, acting, playing with toys & games, faking crimes, being happy, playing the guitar, listening to music, being good, reading, doctoring Prized Possessions His hat, his guitar, his scripts, his crime-faking stuff, his books, his doctor’s tools, his toys & games, his boom box & CDs Favorite Things Children, singing, toys & games, acting, faking crimes, being happy, playing the guitar, chivalry, kindness, music, being good, doctoring, reading Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Faking crimes in various parts of London (& hanging out with the Goodie Gang at Mouses Fiennes' hideout) Particular Habits Stuttering & having sweaty palms when he’s nervous or scared Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Bill or Billy Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Depression, colds, sniffles, heat stroke, hypothermia, fevers, the flu, burns, sun cancer, warts (from his sweaty palms) Education Was home-schooled by his parents Extracurricular Served as a fake guard on Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee in 1897 (albeit against his will); has nursed Old Blind Joe, Olivia Flaversham, & Daniel back to health; his cousin Bill (who he was named after) is a chimney sweep from another dimension; performs in a punk-rock band called "The Angels". Noted Accomplishments Has prevented the actual committing of various crimes by Mouses Fiennes; has rescued a lot of people from danger. Fanfics Featuring Bill The Lizard *Alice in Wonderland *Ratigan’s Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Hello, Livvy! *Bubbly *The Last Lullaby *Love Story *The Power Of One *Day Of The Locusts *Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *Nightmares *Gentle Lullaby *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Darkest Deeds *Tattered & Torn *Different Species *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Greased Lightning *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Bill The Lizard *"Yeah...(stuttering)...a BIG mouse!" *"May Lady Justice shine brightly over London!" *"As God as my witness, I will not let the Baker Street Family come to ruin!" *"I’m not gonna let you treat this young girl like some kind of plaything!" *'Smile!" Songs Performed By Bill The Lizard To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History None References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Anglicans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains who turned good Category:Whigs Category:Single characters Category:Straight characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Aries Category:Liberal characters